dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series
Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series was a proposal in the works by Dozerfleet Productions' division Dozerfleet Studios for a spin-off of the 2006 movie Snakes on a Plane, released by New Line Cinema. Pitch offers If accepted, the pitch, including all characters, would have been sold and sent off to whatever available animation studio was willing to produce it. At present, there are no plans to seriously pursue this endeavor. Any studio with New Line's rights to the movie that is interested in making this a real animated series may contact Dozerfleet here. Plot Twenty-some odd years after the film, Terry Miller, the son of Neville Flynn and Claire Miller, tries to make it big in Washington. But his plans of earning his stripes in anything always seem to go wrong. Even the FBI, his father's former agency, won't consider him! But his luck changes when he joins Don and Kelsea Greiner, a brother-sister team, to become a new organization branched off from the CIA: "Team Mongoose" (not to be confused with the bicycle line.) Their mission is to ward off bio-terror attacks all over the globe. Working against them is the renowned international terrorist Joi Kim, the niece of notorious (and deceased) gangster Eddie Kim. Her evil schemes usually consist of drugging animals and using them to attack unsuspecting victims in major landmarks around the world. Team Mongoose usually fights back by having elaborate equipment specific to fighting whichever animal they expect to encounter and capturing as many animals as possible before they can claim too many victims. Their animal control mindset is inspired by the Ghostbusters. By Season Two, however, more supernatural foes begin controlling the animals, and Team Mongoose is required to upgrade their equipment to handle the new threats. Season One Main article: List of season one episodes for Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series Season One deals primarily with Team Mongoose in its early formations. Terry Miller learns as to why his mother Claire defaulted back to her maiden name, and why his father Neville Flynn was never around in his life. He overcomes the scrutiny others have of him being a nutty know-nothing after spying on Joi and successfully stowing away on Air Force One to foil Joi's plan of assassinating the President with snakes. After earning the trust of Don and Kelsea, the former of which originally wanted nothing to do with him but the latter of which harbored a minor crush; Terry joins forces with them and they come up with the name "Team Mongoose" for their "organization." They then begin their long, hard task of trying to foil Joi's schemes all over the globe, but Joi always seems to be one step ahead of them. Season Two Sean and Tiffany Jones have suddenly disappeared from their quiet home in Hawaii. Their tech-savvy daughter, Carmella "Carmie" Jones, has vowed to find them - dead or alive! She soon realizes that she'll need more than just her high-tech spy gadgets though, if she's to get past Joi and her goons. Her lack of ambition previously in life has made it difficult for her to apply her skills to any one career, but when she reads up on Team Mongoose and their need for someone who isn't on the frontlines; she decides to join them - if she can find them! After getting sidetracked into battling Larry Kraitler, a descendant of the Kraitler that helped sabotage Flight 121; she gains clues as to the location of the "World Shifter." This lead proves to take her to Troy, the retired former bodyguard of rapper 3G's. Troy claims to have known of the wormhole, and warns that Team Mongoose is in grave danger. Troy helps Carmie and a much-aged Mercedes travel to the Worm World, where a mutant snake creature named Barmiphston intends to unleash an army of creatures half-human and half-snake on Earth the minute he can get there. Carmie and Mercedes rescue Team Mongoose right before Barmiphston's army notices them, and help them find the anchor with the rope that Troy helped them set up so that they wouldn't be lost in the Worm World forever. To their disgust, worms in service of the half-snake beings have nearly eaten away at the rope and made it horrific to even touch! Nevertheless, the team make it back to Earth, but not before the wormhole is spotted and Barmiphston's army is set free. Carmie manages to work with Troy to get the wormhole to close for good before Barmiphston can exit through himself. However, his mutants now roam about the Earth, causing destruction wherever they will. Snakes will soon be everywhere! After traveling to the location of the other wormhole, the new Team Mongoose seals it with Troy's help, trapping Barmiphston in the Worm World for eternity. His minions, those that survive, become the Critter Lords, capable of mind control over almost all animal life. The Critter Lords take on names to distinguish them from their nameless minions. Peanut, who looks like a cobra, takes control over all bio-terror operations in Oceania. Scarface takes over Africa. Mihiti takes over Europe. Kalng takes over operations aimed at the Americas. Team Mongoose then prepares itself to face a foe far more powerful than Joi Kim, who suddenly finds herself facing serious competition. Characters Team Mongoose Team Mongoose is composed of specialized animal control agents whose jobs are specific to handling "Kim-drugged" creatures and preventing them from causing significant harm all over the world. They are the archnemesis of Joi Kim, a terrorist who plants the drugged animals all over the world to avenge the death of her uncle Eddie. * Terry Miller is the son of Neville Flynn and Claire Miller. He is the rookie in Season One and is the most inspiring member of the team. He vies for the affections of Kelsea Greiner whilst also wishing to prove to the world that he isn't useless. * Don Greiner is a serious-minded, methodical animal control specialist, and the first to be involved in Team Mongoose. He is jealous and suspicious of Terry at first, but the two grow to accept each other with time. His single-minded mission is to end Joi Kim's terror attacks and bring her to justice. When the Critter Lords take over Joi's post, his new goal is to rid the world of them. * Kelsea Greiner is Don's sister and is a kind-hearted spirit who nevertheless enjoys action. She does, however, have a phobia of cockroaches. She reciprocates the affections of Terry. * Carmie Jones is the daughter of Sean and Tiffany Jones, and becomes the tech specialist for the team so that they can focus more time on fighting battles while she handles the administrative duties. A rookie in Season Two, she does fight a few battles with the other three. Her passion is to defend her parents' honor after they are kidnapped. She becomes a love interest for Don with time, but initially suppresses her feelings towards him. Villains Kim Syndicate Joi Kim is a deranged, tortured terrorist who is angry at the world for the execution of her uncle Eddie Kim over the Flight 121 scandal of 22 years prior. Now with a powerful group of terrorists bent on doing her bidding, she plots to avenge the memory of her uncle by planting drugged animals in numerous parts of the world and various landmarks in an effort to claim as many victims as possible. The Kim Syndicate Minions are nameless henchmen that do Joi's bidding. They drug large supplies of animals and then unleash them on areas that Joi targets. They usually leave the premises quickly after a dump, so that they can move to the next target. Because of this, Syndicate members rarely pose a problem for Team Mongoose. However, once the animals are loose, it's the job of Team Mongoose to find and contain as many of them as possible. Critter Lords The creatures controlled by the demonic creature Barmiphston become the villains of Season Two. They are telepathic, anthropomorphic snakes bent on destruction and conquest. Many of them are named after the production names of many of the animated snakes in the movie. When separated from their leader, the Critter Lords turn on each other and decide to divide their conquest of Earth among the respective continental regions of their choosing. As a result, each of the Critter Lords is able to control wildlife in a different part of the world. This requires Team Mongoose to become more efficient (and eventually, be merged into an entire military task force,) just to have any hope of defeating the new threat. * Peanut is a cobra-like Critter Lord who loves to torture children. He is named after the cobra that bites the children in the movie. He is the most evil of the Critter Lords, though he seldom causes Team Mongoose trouble. * Mihiti is a taipan-like Critter Lord. He likes to invade the privacy of young and intimate couples, and also has an interest in sexual trafficking. His specialty becomes extorting pimps and drug kingpins. His name is a concatenation of "Mile-High-Taipan," after the snake that attacks the intimate Mile-High Club couple in the movie. * Kalng is a Burmese python-like Critter Lord. His name is set up to avoid possible copyright issues with naming him "Kong," as was the nickname of the Burmese python in the film. Kalng is evil and aggressive, and has the largest personal vendetta against Team Mongoose. Most of Team Mongoose's efforts revolve around stopping his evil plans. * Scarface is a pit viper-like Critter Lord. He runs his operations most like that of an organized crime boss. He is named after the pit viper that kills the pilot in the movie. Other characters * Sean and Tiffany Jones are a married couple and are survivors of Flight 121. Their daughter, Carmie Jones, becomes the fourth member to be enlisted in Team Mongoose. It is their abduction that compels Carmie to pursue a job with the other three Mongoose members. * Troy is a survivor of Flight 121 and also a former bodyguard of rapper 3G's. He becomes a specialist in alternate-world and wormwhole technology, and aids Carmie in rescuing Team Mongoose from Barmiphston's world. However, he is unable to rescue them without accidentally creating the Critter Lords. * Neville Flynn is Terry's missing father, and the hero of Flight 121. Part of what compels Terry to join Team Mongoose is the desire to discover Neville's fate. * Claire Miller is Terry's paranoid yet supportive mother, who encourages her son to find out what happened to Neville. See also * The Real Ghostbusters * Snakes on a Plane: The Movie * The Mummy: The Animated Series External links * "Snakes on an Animated Series Pitch" at Snakes On A Blog Category: Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects Category:Projects from 2007 Category: Shelved projects